


I Love You More Than I Love Pizza Rolls

by trenchcoatsandfreckles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Lance is angsty and Keith comforts him, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandfreckles/pseuds/trenchcoatsandfreckles
Summary: Lance and Keith bond over missing Pizza Rolls and Earth, lots of fluff





	I Love You More Than I Love Pizza Rolls

Lance sat in their dining room/meeting room staring at nothing, an outsider could think he was debating the existence of God, or maybe the way dinosaurs would look like if they were hairy.

He let out a sigh and adjusted his position, resting his right arm on the table and balancing his head on top of it. It wasn't rare for the paladins to find Lance in his pensive state, Pidge usually found him first since she moved around the castle fetching machine pieces from all over the place. She never asked questions, but she always sat next to him and draped her small arm around him, drawing imaginary circles in his back as a way of comfort. 

Hunk came after that, immediately realizing the situation after finding Pidge and Lance in that position. He sat on Lance's empty side and provided soothing words to Lance's troubles. This time was different though, the blue paladin had lost track of time sitting all by himself, the swoosh of a mechanical door brought him back from his daydream. 

"Hey Lance" Keith greeted him nonchalantly as he crossed across the room to reach the training deck.

"Keith" Lance's voice was clear in the silent room. Keith stopped his fast pace and asked "Mm?"

"Did you ever have Pizza Rolls?" Keith let out a little chuckle before answering "Are you kidding? It was the only thing I ate after the Garrison kicked me out" 

Lance's face brightened but he resisted the urge to ask Keith where he got Pizza Rolls in the middle of the dessert. "My siblings loved my Pizza Rolls, no one knows how to use a microwave like I do" Lance smirked at Keith, his expression faltering after a bit "I guess Lucy knows now, I had to teach her my ways before I left to the Garrison, it would be a shame to keep the secret to the perfect Pizza Roll with me" 

"The perfect Pizza Roll? I would love to hear the secret" Keith moved to sit in the chair across Lance, his plans to train quickly forgotten.

"Listen Keith, this is very important, you need to place your rolls in a circular shape around you plate" Lance moved his hands on the table to demonstrate. "You put them in the microwave for 25 seconds, after they're done, you flip all of them and do a 30 second round. They're warm inside and out and the corners aren't stiff" Lance finished proudly with an award wining grin.

Keith didn't realize Lance had finished until he saw him smile, he'd noticed a while ago that he loved when Lance spoke about Earth, his eyes lit up the same way they do after he did a perfect shot in the middle of battle (Not that Keith had noticed) and his voice lost the squeakiness it held sometimes, making it sound warm and inviting.

"Isn't it the same to just microwave them a minute?" Keith asked after he processed what Lance had said 

"No! The edges will harden if you don't flip them! A perfect pizza roll doesn't have crusty edges" 

"I happen to like crusty pizza rolls Lance, what's the point of heating them up if they're gonna be all mushy and disgusting?"

Lance gasped dramatically and stood up from his chair as he pointed his finger at Keith "You take that back!" 

Keith made a point of rounding the rest of the table until he was face to face with Lance, he approached him and repeated slowly "Mushy, and disgusting" 

Lance sat back down as he regained his empty stare, tears came to his eyes suddenly as he sobbed softly. Keith's face displayed a horrified expression, he was never good at comforting crying people. He sat down in the chair next to Lance's and angled his body towards the Latin boy placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey-hey-hey, i'm sorry, I didn't know pizza rolls were that important to you" 

"I... They're not, I had this same fight with my niece before I left" He said in between sniffles "She must be in middle school now... I just miss them Keith. I was flying back to see them in a week when Shiro crash landed, I was so excited back then" Tears streamed down Lance's face, making him feel self conscious of his actions.

"Jesus, i'm sorry, I know it's dumb" Lance stood up from his chair and wiped his tears once his back was turned to Keith, he began walking away, deciding to deal with this on his own back at his room, it wouldn't be the first time. 

"It's not dumb" Keith's soft voice startled Lance, overshadowing the fact that Keith's gloved hand reached out to grab Lance's naked one in order to stop him. 

"It's not dumb, they're your family, of course you're gonna miss them, they raised you as much as you raised them, it's-" Keith's words were cut off by Lance's body in his arms, it took him a second to wrap his arms around the boy, startled at the fact that they were fighting no less that 10 minutes ago and now he found himself hugging him.

Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder, hiding his face in the space of the other's hair. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself down. Keith rubbed circles into Lance's lower back as he whispered "There we go, deep breaths, it's okay, we're going back, I promise"

Lance took a step back, freeing himself from Keith's embrace, he sniffled one last time and smiled at him with puffy eyes "Thank you" 

That was the only thing he said before walking out of the room into the long hallway.

.-.

Lance woke up the next morning smiling at the thought of Keith's mullet tickling his nose, he still missed his family, but the thought of having Keith comforting him made the whole process less painful. 

He sat at the edge on his bed and pulled on his lion slippers. He peeked his head out the door before walking out, feeling unprepared to meet Keith again. That was a bonding moment /he/ would never forget, but he was unsure if Keith thought the same.

The blue paladin walked cautiously into the kitchen, no one else seened to be there, a plate of what appeared to be squared empanadas was the only thing in the altean themed counter. 

"They're not as good as the originals, but they're something. ~Hunk and Keith" Read a note found next to them in a stylish handwriting. An additional message was found at the bottom in a slightly messier style "Mostly Hunk"

Lance grinned and took one of the make shift pizza rolls, only to find out they were frozen. "Just like the real deal" He walked towards the red paladin's quarters with confident steps and knocked loudly on the door. "Mullet!" 

Keith opened the door greeting Lance with messy hair and a sheepish look. Lance blushed slightly at the thought of waking up to this sight every morning, he quickly regained his composure and announced "Come on, what kind of friend would I be if I fake microwaved our first fake Pizza Roll on my own? Let's go get Hunk" 

Keith yawned softly almost making Lance drop his fake Pizza Roll "It's okay, he said we could do it, he needed to sleep in" 

The boys walked in silence towards the kitchen, both refusing to address yesterday's events. Lance made a beeline for the plate as soon as they returned to the kitchen and placed it in the oven starting the 25 second round.

Lance peered into the oven as a five year old kid would do, he called Keith over and scooted so they could both watch. Keith wasn't that interested in the rolls though, he sneakily looked to his left and noticed how close Lance's face was to his, his eyes followed the rolls as they puffed up with the passing of time, the light in them as present as always, his mouth slightly open in awe. The oven beeped and bursted Keith's solo staring contest. 

Lance took the rolls and flipped them as he had instructed before. This time he wasn't looking at the rolls though, he looked to his right and studied Keith's face as he watched the makeshift pizzas, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched the rolls sizzle, his mouth slightly pouty and his cheeks a little inflated. He spied on his long eyelashes as they feathered over his cheekbones with each blink of his eyes, he really was smitten with this boy. He felt his heart beat loudly in his chest, but still decided to close the gap between them and take Keith's hand in his, the Korean's confused face faded as he turned to look at Lance, he opened his mouth to say something but his words were muffled by Lance's lips on his, they were soft (just like Keith had dreamed of) but the kiss ended as quickly as it began, Lance pulling away with a dopey smile on his face "So much for being rivals, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. This is supposed to be set before Hunk cooks those fake pizza rolls for the aliens.
> 
> Find/fight me on tumblr @trenchcoats_and_freckles


End file.
